


I love you more than you love me

by thefirstremarkablelimit



Category: Electronic (UK Band), Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstremarkablelimit/pseuds/thefirstremarkablelimit
Summary: Но как бы Майк ни пытался выразить свое расположение, а слова рядом со Стивеном его то и дело покидали, любая попытка близкой коммуникации сводилась к уничтожающему взгляду фронтмена «заткнись-и-барабань».





	I love you more than you love me

**Author's Note:**

> джойс не раз говорил, что сделал бы для моррисси всё, что угодно, что, впрочем, не помешало ему подать на него в суд. из-за чего так произошло? у меня есть своя версия
> 
> действие происходит в самом конце 1989 года, когда вышел трек electronic - getting away with it. а вот и ссылка на клип: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svz0USluN50
> 
> посвящается герману. вы - мой личный сорт мозипедии  
> love & prostitution

Когда Майк всё это затеял, еще в марте, он знал, что дороги назад уже не будет — это билет в один конец. Но и жить так дальше — просто невозможно. Джонни разрушил The Smiths два года назад, и с тех пор не было ни дня, чтобы Моз не вспоминал с тоской о своей профессиональной утрате в лице талантливого гитариста. Личной, к слову, тоже: только дурак бы не заметил, что Моррисси испытывал к Марру отнюдь не дружеские чувства — это было что-то такое, более глобальное, за гранью даже любви. Слепое обожание, причем взаимное, но обреченное на провал — слишком уж разными людьми они были. Удивительно, что пять лет вместе продержались.

Все те годы, пока Джонни и Стивен, оторванные от всего мира, дрейфовали на своей волне, флиртовали на сцене и в жизни и в целом довольствовались компанией друг друга, Майк сидел за своей барабанной установкой и, сжав зубы, терпел. Он понимал, что всё, на что он может рассчитывать и имеет право — это восхищаться Мозом издалека, коллекционировать стихи, написанные его рукой, слушать его мелодичный голос и ловить каждый жест. Но как же хотелось всё изменить и хоть на денек оказаться на месте Марра, который не только мог находиться в обществе Моррисси дольше обычного, но и валяться на его кровати, носить его вещи и периодически обниматься. Джойс, успешно игнорируя зависть, почти принял такое положение вещей, если бы не его величество случай.

После разрыва отношений основателей группы Майку была отведена роль верного оруженосца. И вот — на горизонте забрезжила надежда. Джойс воспрянул, пробудились и невзаимные чувства, законсервированные и оставленные на самой дальней полке внутреннего подвала. Он наивно полагал, что преодолеет все установленные вокалистом преграды, заменив собой глупого Джонни, не осознающего в полной мере, какое упустил сокровище, и делал всё, что Моррисси от него требовал. Но как бы Майк ни пытался выразить свое расположение, а слова рядом со Стивеном его то и дело покидали, любая попытка близкой коммуникации сводилась к уничтожающему взгляду фронтмена «заткнись-и-барабань». Джойс только ждал, когда рана Моза затянется, но тот всякий раз умело ее расковыривал и не позволял никому из своего окружения наложить повязку.

Если бы Майка разбудили посреди ночи и попросили назвать точную дату первого выступления Моззера, он бы сделал это, даже не открывая глаз. Двадцать второе декабря, Вулверхэмптон, очень много потраченных сил, плохая организация и безумные фанаты, лезущие на сцену. Джойс был готов убивать, таким растерянным он не видел Моррисси никогда: Стивен пропускал строки, менял их местами, очевидно нервничал, и извечное желание барабанщика сделать хоть что-нибудь для своего вокалиста выло и пульсировало в затылке. Надеясь переключить внимание поклонников с персоны Моза на музыку, он исполнил известную барабанную партию из The Queen Is Dead — и задуманное получилось. Моррисси бросил на музыканта краткий благодарный взгляд, и всё остальное вмиг стало неважно.

После исполненной на бис Sweet And Tender Hooligan они, наконец, покинули сцену. Напряжение было колоссальным, и, как только Моз дошел до гримерки, от понимания того, что первый самостоятельный концерт прошел более чем успешно, он упал на колени посреди крошечной комнатки и разрыдался. Не сдерживаясь и не стесняясь Майка, который привычно следовал за ним по пятам. Это был, как показалось Джойсу, плач освобождения: от Джонни, их невероятной связи, служащей поддержкой на всех выступлениях группы. Моррисси плакал и улыбался, у него тряслись руки, и от нежности к этому совершенному созданию у Майка внутри всё перевернулось, вспомнился и недавний жест признательности… В общем, когда барабанщик отдал себе отчет в том, что именно собирался сделать, было поздно: он уже сидел напротив Моза и прижимал его к себе.

Несколько секунд, показавшихся Джойсу бесконечностью, Моззер позволял себя обнимать. Он замер и затих в руках музыканта, и это чересчур воодушевило Майка: зная наверняка, что подобной возможности больше не представится, он отстранился и максимально осторожно взял лицо Моррисси в ладони. Он впервые посмотрел в невероятно красивые глаза своего вокалиста с настолько близкого расстояния: вдох застрял где-то на полпути, и голова закружилась от запаха чужого одеколона. Не встретив сопротивления, Майк мягко поцеловал Моза, но стоило тому почувствовать на своих губах губы барабанщика, он словно вышел из транса. Стивен подскочил мгновенно: брови взлетели вверх, глаза расширились, на лице — паника и ужас с примесью неприязни такого редкого типа, что Джойс начал сомневаться, существовала ли она вообще до этого момента.

— Моз… — Джойс медленно поднялся, сам не зная, что хочет сказать. Извиниться ли? Убедить ли в искренности своих чувств?

— Не прикасайся. Ко мне. Никогда, — чеканя каждое слово, с ненавистью выплюнул Моррисси, после чего развернулся и ушел, оставив Майка наедине с разбитым сердцем. Через час Энди и Крэйг обнаружили его на том же месте в том же положении, пригвожденного к полу пронзительным льдом голубых глаз.

Тогда он и принял решение судиться, подговорив для приличия и Рурка ввязаться в эту историю. Но Энди был умнее и дальновиднее: он согласился на предложенную Стивеном единовременную выплату и всё те же десять процентов, чтобы и дальше сотрудничать с гениальным и непредсказуемым Моррисси. Узнав об иске Джойса, Моз только усмехнулся и выставил его вон из группы, решив, что разговор по душам с предателем — выше его человеческого достоинства. Впрочем, Майку достаточно было в последний раз взглянуть в лицо вокалисту, чтобы прочесть: «Ты проиграл». И он не мог с этим поспорить, ведь победа в суде и деньги не имели никакого значения, когда единственное, за что на самом деле боролся барабанщик — внимание Моззера — не продавалось.

Джойс был рад, что сохранил и с Энди, и с Крэйгом дружеские отношения, несмотря на сложившуюся ситуацию: по просьбе Майка Рурк ничего не рассказывал о работе с Мозом, и качество их общения не пострадало. В тот день они встретились в баре, чтобы пропустить пару-тройку пинт за грядущий праздник Рождества, и ничто не могло вывести Майка из равновесия. Но вдруг по телевизору в баре заиграла новая песня группы Electronic, которую Джонни Марр создал совместно с Бернардом Самнером из New Order. «Знакомые всё лица», — подумал Джойс. Трек Getting Away With It, последнюю неделю доносившийся из каждого утюга, довольно быстро заслужил статус хита, хоть и далеко не номер один. Но для только-только сформировавшейся группы, пусть и состоящей из уже известных музыкантов, это был хороший старт.

К самому новому проекту Марра Майк отнесся скептически: странно было видеть рок-н-ролльщика Джонни задействованным в абсолютно несвойственном ему предприятии. И, конечно, дико было знать, что вот на такую ерунду Марр променял Моррисси, которому Майк, например, отдал бы всё, что имеет, если бы тот только попросил, и даже закрыл собой от летящей пули, как в What Difference Does It Make. Джойс давно примирился с несправедливостью жизни, но горечь этого понимания не покидала его ни на минуту. На первых порах он без всякого интереса следил за происходящем на экране: Самнер на переднем плане, Нил Теннант из Pet Shop Boys — на подпевках, а Джонни — где-то сзади, потерялся с гитарой. Энди же, едва заслышав звуки голоса Берни, округлил глаза и замер.

— О боже…

— Что случилось? — встрепенулся Майк.

— Да нет, — Рурк покачал головой и рассмеялся. — Просто вспомнил недавнюю историю.

Говорить о чём-то Энди не приходилось просить дважды: прекрасный рассказчик, внимательный к мелочам и с отличным чувством юмора, он не упускал ни одной детали, Майку нравилось его слушать. Впрочем, если бы Рурк предупредил, что рассказ пойдет о Моррисси, Джойс бы, наверное, попросил его не продолжать, а теперь прерывать друга — как-то невежливо. Барабанщик сдержанно улыбнулся и спрятал лицо в пивной кружке, искоса поглядывая на телевизор, в котором Берни Самнер с его глазами навыкате иронично жаловался на жизнь при поддержке вокалиста куда более известного поп-коллектива.

— На днях Моз позвонил мне в полвторого ночи, замогильным голосом сообщив, что у него «супер-важный разговор», — начал Энди, предварительно сделав глоток. — Услышав его, я немножко умер: что могло случиться? Еще днем, на репетиции, всё было в порядке, он был бодр и весел. Но ты же помнишь, что с ним и его депрессией шутки плохи: я был на пороге дома Моззера минут через двадцать. Сам не знаю, как так вышло, долетел, наверное, на ковре-самолете.

Энди хихикнул и кивнул в сторону барного телевизора. На мгновение отвлекшийся от созерцания Electronic, Майк вновь перевел взгляд на экран: теперь камера сместилась правее, и в кадре появился Джонни. Подстригшийся, предельно серьезный и, казалось, еще более исхудавший, он сосредоточенно смотрел на гитару в своих руках, будто молчаливо одобряя происходящее.

— Дверь была открыта. Я вошел и увидел Моррисси, сидящего в гостиной со стаканом в руке и тупо смотрящего перед собой. На столике рядом стояла на две трети опустошенная бутылка джина, так что я быстро понял, что к чему. Но! — Энди прервался, чтобы обворожительно улыбнуться официантке, принесшей новые наполненные пивом кружки. — У него работал телевизор, а на нем, вот прямо как сейчас здесь, крутили эту песню.

Рурк сделал пару глотков и, отставив кружку, продолжил рассказ. Майк спинным мозгом чувствовал, что эта история не покажется ему такой уж забавной, какой ее видел Энди, и закономерно нервничал, стараясь не забывать смеяться в нужных местах. Какие конкретно места были нужными, ему показывал периодически хихикающий басист, и Джойс был ему за это очень благодарен.

— Он сказал мне: «Ты только посмотри на это! Посмотри на эту кучку придурков!». Я хотел спросить, какая Мозу вообще разница, кто там что делает, но он очень много говорил, это был какой-то нездоровый поток сознания, — Энди вновь мельком взглянул на экран. — Он проехался по Берни так, будто тот — его заклятый враг, ты знаешь, он умеет: и безголосый этот Самнер, и страшный, и тупой, и какого чёрта он ввязал в это Марра. Честное слово, Майк, Джонни, по его словам, — тварь бессловесная, талантом которой все пользуются, а тот ничего не замечает, но, тем не менее, почему-то страдает в усиленном режиме.

В груди у Джойса противно засвербело: да, так всё и было, пока он еще работал с Моррисси, и ничего не изменилось. Он был по-прежнему без ума от Джонни и верил, что тот одумается и вернется в лоно своей настоящей семьи, отказываясь принимать его взвешенное решение. От всех, кто пытался с ним работать, Моззер ждал мастерства Марра — говоря проще, он хотел второго Джонни, причем не только в музыкальном, но и в личностном плане. Мало кого это не раздражало и не выводило из себя.

— Подними голову! Да, вот прямо сейчас, — воскликнул Энди, обращая внимание барабанщика на вовсю идущий клип. На экране крупным планом появились руки Джонни Марра: его пальцы уверенно порхали по гитарным струнам, извлекая нежные звуки. — Моз пересмотрел этот момент раз, наверное, двадцать подряд, сидел как по башке ударенный. Он перематывал клип, понимаешь? Он его записал! Когда я не выдержал и спросил, зачем он это сделал, он посмотрел на меня так, будто это — самое идиотское, что он слышал в жизни.

— Ужас какой, — ответил Джойс, искренне надеясь, что его голос прозвучал не слишком уж мрачно. Прошел без малого год с момента их последней встречи со Стивеном, но Майку было всё еще больно, и он не знал, когда это чертово чувство сгорит дотла.

— Да, полное безумие. Я до сих пор не знаю, почему он меня позвал — никакого дела у него, судя по всему, не было, он просто напивался и жалел себя. Какой-то душевный, блин, эксгибиционизм, — Рурк отхлебнул еще пива. — А потом начался настоящий трэш. Дойдя до кондиции, Моз начал рассуждать о смысле песни, глядя Джонни с экрана в глаза, и обвинять его в том, что он таким образом его высмеивает. О моем нахождении рядом Моззер, кажется, и вовсе забыл. Потом он расплакался, и я, конечно, не мог не отреагировать — попытался успокоить. Моррисси уткнулся мне в плечо, повторяя «За что он так со мной?», бормотал едва различимые слова любви, а потом в нем что-то перемкнуло: он толкнул меня, изменился в лице и начал орать, чтобы я убирался из его дома. Ну я, собственно, и убрался. Такие вот дела.

Майк не знал, что и ответить. История была просто кошмарная, и двойственность собственных ощущений его пугала: с одной стороны, ему было безумно жаль Моза, хотелось помочь, облегчить его страдания, стать хоть кратковременным обезболивающим, а с другой… Он чувствовал нечто жуткое, что-то вроде мести за перенесенное унижение. Черное, противное, липкое, оно окутало его душу, но хуже всего было то, что даже это было правильнее безнадежной любви, которая никогда не найдет отклика, как бы Джойс ни старался. Энди, глядя на ошарашенного барабанщика, только пожал плечами.

— Вовремя ты свалил, в общем. Моз, конечно, талантливый парень, которому нет равных, но абсолютно чокнутый, — в подтверждение своих слов Рурк покрутил пальцем у виска. — Работать с ним — это сидеть на пороховой бочке. После того события он ни разу на меня не взглянул, ограничиваясь брошенными сквозь зубы полурепликами. Думаю, скоро я лишусь места басиста.

— Не думай о плохом. Может, всё еще обойдется?

— А смысл? Без тебя и Джонни всё не по-настоящему, какая-то дурацкая пародия, — вздохнул Энди. — Меня утешает то, что я — хороший басист и не пропаду даром.

— Так и есть.

Майк улыбнулся и ободряюще хлопнул друга по плечу. Если Моррисси чему-то и научил Джойса, так это тому, что за всё надо платить, и обида не должна проходить бесследно: теперь он точно знал, что доведет начатое дело до высшего суда и выиграет непременно. И пусть Майк никогда не добьется любви самого желанного человека, так хотя бы уколет побольнее — так же, как сделал ему Моз, невыразимо и незабываемо. Не смог стать спасением, значит станет ночным кошмаром. И никаких полумер.


End file.
